Scorched Poison
by insaneAi
Summary: Imagine two insane girls trapped in one room for hell knows how long, and try to imagine what they might do to each other. The heroines of our story are Yuno Gasai, from Mirai Nikki, and Rena Ryuuguu, from Higurashi, so let the madness begin! M rated for gore.


**Higurashi isn't in this website's index, so I had to put it under Misc. I do not own characters of neither Mirai Nikki/Future Diary nor Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.**

* * *

A stray grey rat found its way onto a lump that was lying in the corner of the dark stuffy room. Having a sniff to find out whether the lump was edible and having found its satisfaction, the filthy underground rodent bit down on the surface of the lump with great force. Before it could rip off a healthy piece of flesh from it, the lump jerked violently and the small hunter was harshly thrown onto the nearest wall, and having hit its head violently, died instantly.

The prey which was chosen by the rat cursed in a hateful voice and wiped away blood from the bite. The person slowly stood up and the dirtied hands wiped the dust from her clothing. Bright pink locks gently dangled low behind her back, and settled down when she looked around to determine where she was. The next instant she roughly reached for her pocket in her skirt and searched it. Having found nothing in it her rosy lips twitched. Inhaling sharply, she quickly looked around, the room was made of nothing else other than cement, everything around being black or grey, and there were no windows, not anywhere. She searched for a door with her sharp sight and found one on the opposite corner of the room. Her head was unclear and throbbing for some reason, and she instantly detested the situation she found herself in. Before advancing towards the door she had found, she decided to scan the floor to see if there were any weapons she could use or any danger under her feet. The floor was damp and dirty, there was one single pipe coming into the room, which was a perfect passage for the rats. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued scanning. No weapons. But her eyes spotted something else. Something about her own size was lying right beside the door which she intended to use as her escape. The thing was covered by a dirty piece of fabric so she could not discern from her distance the nature of it. She tilted her head slightly to the side and slowly approached the lying thing, her dark blue skirt dangling on her white thighs. Having come close enough to it, she halted and spotted a small foot with a shoe on sticking out from beneath the fabric. _A corpse? – _she wondered, never excluding such a possibility since her life was filled with them. She lowered herself and sat on a knee and held her breath. She focused her eyes to utmost extent to be ready in case there was any danger awaiting her under the fabric, grabbed the edge of the fabric and threw it off in an instant. Her eyes widened a little as she saw a curled sleeping figure of an orange-haired girl. _Who is she and why is she here, _wondered the pink-haired girl as she stood up and decided to leave the place anyway.

As she approached the metal door and tried the handle, going with her expectation, the door did not open. She gritted her teeth in irritation, but her next reaction was shock from horrible realisation: she would not be able to see her beloved. She stared wide-eyed at the door before her, her head almost spinning in chaos, all of her rational thoughts crumbling and images of her love flashing in her mind in an inhumanly speed. She did not realise how hard she was clenching the door handle, as her knuckles turned sheer white, by each passing second she was frowning more and more, fury lines nestling on her nose bridge and below her large pink eyes. A snarl escaped her mouth in the form of a name "Yukki", but shortly after that her internal chaos was interrupted by a deep inhale. She immediately turned her head to look at the girl lying beside her feet, all of her chaotic thoughts temporarily disappearing to the back of her mind. Her face no longer bore the sickening expression and now looked calm and composed as ever. The sleeping girl was waking up, perhaps from the cold. She lifted herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The girl holding the door handle kept observing her, and now decided it was time to speak.

"Hello. Glad you woke up!" she said cheerfully, an expression which a normal person would not expect to see on her well-defined features after witnessing the horrific one preceding it.

"Ah, um" the girl was startled for she had not noticed there was someone watching her, "Oh, hello, I'm so sorry for having fallen asleep. Uh, my name is Rena. Rena Ryuuguu, very nice to meet you." Rena's expression and tone were just as pleasant and cheerful. The girl with bright pink hair did not like this.

"It's absolutely fine, don't worry! My name is Yuno Gasai, pleased to meet you," she announced with another sweetest smile she had mastered. Rena smiled back and thanked Yuno for being so considerate.

Yuno shook her head with a smile, all the while intently watching the other girl.

"Hmm, where are we?" mused Rena with a concerned voice and started walking around, averting her attention from Yuno, who continued watching Rena and something made her narrow her eyes only slightly.

"I don't know. I was trying to open this door, but it's locked. Do you know how to open it?" asked Yuno with a warm smile.

Somewhere at the other corner of the room, Rena turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know it either," she said with a very apologetic face and lowered her head, lean delicate fingers nervously grasping the fabric of her light skirt. She was startled by fast approaching steps, and when she looked up she saw Yuno.

"Don't worry, Ryuuguu-san. We will find a way out of here, let's work together and do our best!" she proposed with an encouraging glint in her warm and clear eyes. Rena brightened up, and seemed to have been happy to be trapped with such a supportive person.

* * *

Yuno spent her time looking for any openings in the door, in the walls, and on the floor. She didn't know why she was trapped there, and why she was trapped with this girl. First part may be explained by the number of her enemies perhaps, she would think about that later; in addition she was desperately leaving the thoughts of her beloved behind to concentrate on her escape. But the fact that she was trapped here with this person made her extremely uneasy. She knew that after scanning the room, her next target would be exactly her. Whatever happened, this girl had the explanation, which went without saying, but Rena seemed to be oblivious of the whole situation herself. She didn't speak except for asking Yuno whether she could find a way out, to which Yuno's answer was always negative.

At one point Yuno saw the orange-haired girl cover herself in the dirty fabric and sit leaning on the wall, hugging her knees. Something was up but Yuno did not ask. While she was bending and looking at the connection between the floor and the wall another unfortunate rodent approached her and again, was harshly shoved away, though this one was lucky enough to stay alive. It ran back to its pipe and disappeared. Yuno watched that process and resumed her search. She felt cold and hungry; her muscles and joints felt sore from the dampness of the place; her fingers were getting dirty from touching the walls and the floor. Her skirt was getting even dirtier and damp from being dragged through the water on the floor. But she has long ago decided not to care and make her escape her first priority. _My phone. My fucking phone, _she thought to herself over and over again, trying hard to forget what, or rather who, was connected with her phone. Her fingers subconsciously scratched the cement ground and the ones on her middle and ring fingers broke and got separated from her nail beds, and painfully distracted her. They started bleeding and she stared at them for a while, her face showing no emotions while no one knew what was happening inside her head.

She took a glance at Rena who was still sitting leaning on the wall and hugging her legs, until now she had been motionless, but now she was different. She seemed to be thinking about something very hard, and when Yuno approached her, wiping the blood of her fingers on her skirt, she noticed that the orange-haired girl was staring wide eyed into nothing. Her eyes weren't looking at the floor in front of her, neither at the rat running in the range of her sight, nor at the dirty water flowing before her from the pipe. Yuno kept quiet and kept observing, noting for certain that the once lovely and innocent expression on Rena's sweet face seemed to have disappeared. _What happened, _she thought, as she took in the new face plastered on the front of Rena's head. Her expression held no logic, it was blank, nothing reflected on it, as if even sunlight would be too scared to grace it with its brightness and warmth. The colour was drained from her young skin; her once pink lips were sitting on each other calmly but bore no glint of her original youth and colour. Her small hands were still holding the fabric around her. Yuno felt chill run down from the base of her neck down to her toenails. She slowly lowered herself in front of Rena and looked her in the eyes. Her own eyes widened as she saw something entirely different from the adorable deep blue eyes shining with large gleams of light which she had seen when they introduced themselves to each other. But what seemed to be staring deep into her soul, gradually ripping off her own being from inside of her, were Rena's new light blue eyes, with no brightness in them whatsoever, a thin black line running down through their centre vertically like that of a reptile. Yuno had considered that maybe the girl was dead, given her skin colour and faded look on her face, but now she was certain of the opposite. Whatever might have happened to her flesh, these eyes were alive. They were more than alive, not only were they flourishing with some sort of fierce life in them, they were trying to consume and devour Yuno's own existence. She could not look away; she kept staring into them, her bright pink eyes captivated in horror. Rena didn't seem to be looking at Yuno, it looked as if she was seeing something else, but Yuno felt trapped as if she was a side-dish. The next instant, after staring in those orbs for what seemed like an eternity to Yuno, she could have sworn that she saw Rena's dead-looking lips move to form a word. She could not hear it, as if her hearing was ripped off from among her senses.

"Friends," she heard the words echo in her ears, and felt as if something hit her behind the head making her flutter her eyes a number of times. She felt somehow relieved; her chest didn't feel like it was being chewed into anymore.

"Gasai-san, are you alright?" asked Rena with a deep concern visible on her face. Yuno stared at her for a second, almost dumbfounded, and then collected herself.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't be so formal, just call me Yuno" she said warmly. Rena's face seemed to have brightened from being allowed such a privilege.

"Then please call me Rena, Yuno-chan!" she exclaimed in delight, her eyes sparkling with a sense of finding a new friend.

"Sure, Rena-chan," was Yuno's response, as her eyes never stopped suspiciously observing the younger girl.

"I'm so happy!" cried Rena, with even more excitement, "Let's be friends?"

"Of course!" responded Yuno, not hesitating for a moment.

She hugged the girl sitting in front of her as her eyes stared at the wall. But right then her body froze again, as her right hand felt something hard under the fabric on Rena's spine. They separated from the hug, giving a pleasant smile to each other, as Yuno was trying to put her thoughts in order as they were frantically hitting her head provoking an alarm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! xxx**


End file.
